Los años en el silencio
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Ella ha vivido encerrada en Erebor durante años, cuando decide vivir su propia aventura y termina encontrando a Bilbo Baggins, las consecuencias cambiarán el destino del ahora anciano hobbit.


**LOS AÑOS EN EL SILENCIO**

_Para Ana Silvia en su cumpleaños, felicidades querida, te mando un gran abrazo con todo mi cariño, ojalá te guste esto amiga._

* * *

-¿Por qué lo cuentan así si no sucedió de esa manera? –la pequeña enana se negada a dormirse, después de todo era su cumpleaños y quería disfrutar de él hasta el último minuto. Estaba cansada, había despertado cuando aún era de madrugada y había pasado el día entero jugando, luego siendo parte de una celebración que incluyó a todos los habitantes de la Montaña; había comido más de lo que debería y había bailado con todos aquellos que se lo habían pedido.

-Porque fue más sencillo así querida –le respondió, pero ella no quedó conforme, para nada, nunca lo hacía. La mujer cuya tarea era acostarla todas y cada una de las noches la miró sabiendo que si le permitía hacer más preguntas, nunca terminarían. Se acercó a la niña, quien ya no lo era tanto, apartó los mechones despeinados de su rostro y sonrió.- Sé que no lo entiendes, que toda tu vida te has preguntado porque fuera de nuestro reino, nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

-Quiero salir, quiero conocer algo más que … esto –la mirada de la niña se perdió en las paredes de su habitación y dejó escapar el suspiro más grande que pudo. Treinta años y lo más lejos que había llegado era a poner sus pies cerca de la puerta de entrada y cuando sentía el calor del sol y el fresco de la brisa de la mañana en su rostro, alguien la arrastró de vuelta.

-Lo harás, conocerás todo lo que hay allá afuera –le dijo y la niña se hundió entre los brazos que la mujer le ofrecía, no podía evitar sentirse más pequeña de lo que era cuando ella la abrazaba, sus largos brazos enredados sobre su cuerpo y soportando el peso de ella sobre sus largas piernas. Era impensable, no comprendía como había vivido más de treinta años sin salir a ver las estrellas, pero no podían arriesgarse, ni siquiera por un momento, o perderían todo lo que ya les había costado tanto sacrificio.

/O/O/O/

Tenía 40 años cuando lo decidió. Simplemente ya no toleraba un momento más encerrada. Su padre lo llevaba bien, era responsable de cada decisión dentro de la Montaña y su tío lo ayudaba, Dain no era más que la figura pública, aquella a quienes los que no eran enanos, mencionaba como Rey Bajo la Montaña. Pero ese título le pertenecía a alguien más, alguien quien no había salido de su habitación en cuatro décadas.

No era que no pudiera, podía hacerlo, pero no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

Suspiró. Todos iban a enloquecer pero aprovecharía la visita oficial del nuevo Rey de Dale, aunque de nuevo no tenía nada, llevaba 10 años siéndolo, simplemente los enanos no lo habían recibido oficialmente.

Sonrió y cuando ella le llevó la cena, la invitó a tomarse un té, uno de su reserva especial que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños. Le elfa tomó la taza sin sospechar nada, por supuesto, ella confiaba plenamente en la enana y jamás pensaría que pudiera estar tramando algo tras la invitación a una bebida caliente. Le dolía, claro, hacerle aquella a su mejor amiga, a la persona que había renunciado a la vida que conocía por quedarse al lado de su familia y protegerla.

/O/O/O/

Decir que estaba perdida era decir poco. Estaba agotada, el sol era inclemente con ella y las noches, podían congelarla, además de todo, los días habían sido demasiados. Al principio creyó que la atraparían en cosa de horas, pero no fue así, no tenía idea por qué no fue así. La verdad es que la visita de Dale duraba una semana, todo muy protocolario y se quedarían a dormir dentro de la Montaña, por lo que se suponía que ella estaría encerrada con la elfa por ese mismo tiempo.

¿Acaso había calculado mal la cantidad de hierbas en el té de la elfa? ¿O era que la había intoxicado? No tenía idea y la preocupación casi hace que se diera vuelta en más de una ocasión. Pero no lo hizo y para cuando se cruzó con los hombres montados a caballo, habían pasado casi cinco días.

-¿Una enana? –dijo uno de los hombres sin bajarse del caballo. Vestían las túnicas negras que los cubrían de pies a cabeza y ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero si algo había aprendido de su familia era que jamás dejaría que nadie la viera de esa manera, si después de cometer la tontería más grande de su vida, iba a encontrar la muerte, sería sin que nadie dijera que estaba asustada.

-¿Existen las enanas? –la voz del segundo hombre fue más cercaba, la estaban rodeando con los caballos y ella bien podría haberse deslizado entre las patas de los animales, pero temía hacerlo, podrían pisarla y lastimarla.

-Es muy joven –un tercer hombre desmontó y se acercó a ella, retiró su capucha y la miró con una expresión contrariada. Aquellos hombres jamás habían encontrado una enana en su vida, pero lo que veía, no satisfacía sus expectativas.- ¿Seguro que es una enana? Tiene barba rubia.

El hombre estaba tocando su rostro, como si pensara que era muy posible que la hubieran confundido y que fuera un chico, aunque la hubieran encontrado llorando y lamentándose por ser tan tonta de caminar cuando el sol se había ocultado ya y por haberse caído, torciéndose un tobillo.

-Su voz es femenina –respondió el primero de los hombres.

-Tal vez eso es algo normal cuando los enanos son muy jóvenes –trató de dar una explicación el segundo de los hombres. Ahora todos habían bajado de sus caballos y estaban examinándola con interés, como si fuera la más grande rareza con la que se habían topado. Claro, ellos sólo miraban lo que querían, no se fijaron que ella movía su mano izquierda hacia su espalda y sacaba el hacha que su tío le había forjado como regalo cuando ella lo venció en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Le habían enseñado bien, peleaba con la fuerza de un enano y la agilidad de un elfo, por lo que cuando los golpeó en pleno rostro con el mango del hacha, dos tuvieron la mala fortuna de perder la consciencia. El otro, trató de agarrarla pero ella le dio una patada con la punta metálica de su bota y estaba segura de que le había roto la nariz porque comenzó a sangrar de manera horrible.

-¡Detente!

El grito vino de arriba, cerca del límite del bosque había dejado atrás antes de caerse, era un cuarto hombre, pero en vez de acercarse, bajó de su caballo y se quitó la túnica, dejando que ella viera su rostro, su postura y el lugar donde llevaba sus armas. Sus manos estaban al frente y parecía que quería que ella notara que no le interesaba atacarla.

-Sólo quiero irme –le dijo, trató de dar varios pasos para alejarse de él, pero el impulso que había sentido para defenderse se estaba esfumando y el dolor de su tobillo volvía.

-Estás herida, déjame ayudarte –el hombre se veía joven y sin embargo, parecía cargar sobre sus hombres los años de muchos hombres más, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual ella asintiera y aceptara la ayuda que él le ofrecía.

-Nos dirigimos a Rohan –le dijo y ella, al no tener mucho que hacer todos los días, había estudiado los mapas de prácticamente todos los lugares conocidos y si ellos iban en esa dirección, bien podrían dejarla en un lugar del que había escuchado toda la vida.

-¿Pueden dejarme en La Comarca?

/O/O/O/

-¿Strider? –ella arrugó la nariz ante el nombre proporcionado, sabía bien que era un nombre, pero ciertamente no era el nombre del hombre quien ahora, además de todo, compartía su comida con ella.

-¿Acaso te parece un mal nombre? –él sonreía, aunque su sonrisa parecía cautelosa, el hombre no era un cualquiera, aunque era del mismo pueblo que los otros que lo acompañaba, era abismal la diferencia entre ellos. Strider, como decía llamarse, tenía la misma expresión que su tío abuelo, el verdadero Rey Bajo la Montaña, tenía esa porte y esa manera de comportarse, que sólo los verdaderos líderes pueden ostentar.

-No es un mal nombre, pero no es tu nombre –dijo ella con toda sinceridad, sabía que él lo mencionaba de esa manera como su tío abuelo dijo llamarse Oakenshield cuando trabajaba en pueblos de los hombres, ganándose la comida de su familia.

-Pues tendrás que llamarme así –su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, lo mismo sucedía cuando ella cuestionaba algo que estaba escrito en los libros e iba a la habitación del Rey para preguntarle, él sonreía para mostrar que ella tenía la razón, sin embargo no le contaba la verdad. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

-Kibil –respondió sin osar mentir, no tenía ningún sentido, de todos modos, nadie más que los súbditos de Erebor sabían quién era ella.

-Plata –murmuró tal vez sin intención, ella se sorprendió de que conociera la palabra. Aquel hombre no era un cualquiera, eso ya lo había confirmado.

/O/O/O/

-Cualquier cosa que necesites… -dijo el hombre con el que había viajado al ayudarla a bajar de su caballo.

-Lo sé, Rohan o Gondor -respondió ella, sacudió la cabeza, aunque él le había explicado cómo encontrarlo, ella sabía que no podría aventurarse a los reinos humanos sin ayuda. Se lo agradecía de todas maneras, era bueno saber que tenía un amigo que lo era sin necesidad de saber de quién era hija ella o que podía un día, ser una reina.

Caminó sin saber muy bien a dónde ir, seguro ahora estaba en el lugar que habitaban los hobbits, pero no podía preguntarle al primero con el que se cruzara por Bilbo Baggins, seguro no era tan conocido, o tal vez había más de uno. No estaba segura de nada, durante muchos días esperó que su compañía de hombres fuera interceptado por una de enanos, pero seguramente su familia no esperaría que hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Llegó de noche a lo que parecía una fiesta, entre dos grandes robles había una carpa y muchas mesas estaban abarrotadas por seres de menor altura que la de un enano adulto, quienes reían y comían con alegría. Parecía una boda, estaba segura y aunque se había acercado mucho, nadie parecía prestarle atención, los novios bailaban y se miraban con mucho amor, justo como su tío solía mirar a su amiga elfa. Ella se quedó mirando aquello embobada hasta que las risas de los niños la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-Cuéntanos de nuevo sobre el dragón Bilbo –dijeron a coro los niños, estaban rodeando a un hobbit de cabello rizado, muchas canas decoraban ya su cabeza y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y su boca evidenciaban su edad, sin embargo, la fuerza de su cuerpo era evidente. En cuanto comenzó a hablar, toda la juventud perdida regresó a él, sesenta años se desvanecieron de sus espaldas conforme describía la manera en que entró a la Montaña y encontró a Smaug.

/O/O/O/

Cuando entró en su hogar seguido por Frodo, estaba cansado y tenía algo de frío, había pasado demasiado tiempo sentado contando sus aventuras y la temperatura de principios de julio no le ayudaba en absoluto, había demasiada humedad en el ambiente. Tal vez fue por esa razón que no notó nada raro dentro de Bag End hasta que la vio parada en medio del salón. No podía negar que todo en su vestimenta era como lo recordaba, grueso abrigo sobre capas y capas de ropa abrigadora, enormes botas de punta metálica. Además estaban las hachas en su espalda, la mata indomable de cabello rubio que con mucha dificultad se mantenía trenzado.

-Tú… -trató de articular palabra pero era muy complicado hablar cuando estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho Bilbo Baggins, –dijo ella extendiendo su mano para que él la tomara- no nos conocemos. Mi nombre es Kibil, hija de Fili, estoy a tu servicio.

Hizo una reverencia como le habían enseñado y no podía decir que se sorprendió cuando el hobbit cayó cuan largo era frente de ella. El otro hobbit, el que era ya prácticamente un adulto, corrió al lado de Bilbo, parecía muy preocupado, pero su padre y su tío le habían dicho que cuando escuchó por primera vez lo que se esperaba de él como saqueador, también había tenido el mismo tipo de reacción.

/O/O/O/

-¿Entonces Fili estaba casado cuándo siguió a Thorin para reclamar Erebor?

Bilbo había preguntado aquello como cincuenta veces y terminaba sin comprarle la historia, ella lo intentaba, aunque el hobbit la miraba de arriba abajo como si supera que ella mentía. Lo hacía, pero era mejor que decirle la verdad y causar un problema monumental. Algo le decía que si informaba a Bilbo de que en Erebor podría encontrar a sus amigos a los que creía muertos, no tardaría en ir a partirle el rostro a Thorin por todos los años de tristeza.

-Pensé que era demasiado joven para eso, casi un niño a quien la hermana de Thorin casi no deja unirse a la empresa de recuperar Erebor.

Ella asintió, claro, su padre era muy joven en aquellos días y aunque de hecho, él y su madre se conocían en Ered Luin, no habrían soñado en unirse cuando apenas estaban entrando en la edad adulta. Las cosas cambiaron después de la Batalla, su madre no quiso desperdiciar ni un segundo de su vida y por eso, se habían casado en cuanto pudo volver a caminar. No era muy fácil para una enana embarazarse, por lo que habían pasado veinte años y dos embarazos fallidos para que ella naciera.

-Eres la Princesa de Erebor –le dijo el hobbit y ella se rio, si, lo era, sin embargo eso no tenía ningún significado para los que vivían fuera de la Montaña, ella no existía fuera de la Montaña.

-El Rey es Dáin y he huido porque no quiero terminar casado con él, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo Bilbo Baggins? –el hobbit le sirvió el té y un plato grande de galletas, llevaba viviendo en Bag End ya dos meses y seguían hablando de lo mismo.

-Hasta que lo crea…

-¡Tío Bilbo!

El grito de Frodo los había interrumpido, parecía que el joven se encontraba asustado por alguna razón por lo que ambos salieron corriendo para ver lo que había causado aquella reacción. Ella se quedó fría porque no pensó que eso pudiera ser cierto, estaban fuera de la Montaña, pensó que mandarían a alguien que seguro enviarían a Dwalin o Bofur para buscarla. Estaba tan equivocada. Tauriel se lanzó hacia ella, se hincó y comenzó a revisarla, miró sus ojos, volteó su cara para todos lados, estiró sus brazos y puso una mano sobre su corazón.

-Está bien –anunció para luego abrazarla y echarse a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, por lo menos nunca cuando ella pudiera verla.

/O/O/O/

Thorin había recibido una serie de sartenazos en la cabeza cuando intentó entrar a la casa siguiendo a Bilbo. Ahora, después de muchos gritos y reclamos, estaban por fin hablando bajo el roble, nadie podía escucharlos y cuando Frodo intentó abrir la ventana para que el sonido de sus voces llegara hasta ellos, Tauriel se apresuró a cerrarla.

-Ya te contará cuando esté listo –dijo ella y el hobbit torció la boca, miró con desconfianza a la elfa y sólo sonrío cuando la enana deslizó panecillos entre sus manos para que se olvidara de su tío por un rato, a un hobbit su estómago solía distraerlo con bastante eficacia.

-¿Cómo me encontraron? –preguntó la enana y de inmediato, el rostro de su padre volvió a endurecerse, estaba más enojado que nunca y ni siquiera su tío le sonreía, lo cual era una cosa inaudita.

-Strider –respondió y no abundó en el tema, aquello tendría que ser tratado más adelante, cuando hubieran superado su terrible enojo en su contra.

No importaba, si bien ahora su padre y su tío parecían querer asesinarla ante la menor excusa, estaba afuera y finalmente Thorin Oakenshield, el verdadero Rey Bajo la Montaña, había salido de Erebor y había terminado el viaje, de regreso al inicio, a Bag End. Y por fin estaba hablando con Bilbo Baggins, como había soñado hacer desde que ella recordaba.

-Algo bueno salió de esto –la voz de su tío rompió el silencio, el joven hobbit saltó al escucharla, era extraña, áspera y profunda, había cambiado desde que una espada casi le atravesara la garganta.- Pasamos por Mirkwood y a Thranduil casi se le escapa el alma por la boca al vernos.

Los tres comenzaron a reír ante el recuerdo y aunque la enana pediría una mejor explicación en el futuro, por lo pronto le bastaba con unirse a sus carcajadas. Hasta Frodo comenzó a reír y dejó se lanzar miradas preocupadas hacia Bilbo.

/O/O/O/

Se quedaron hasta que llegó septiembre y Bilbo no fue a Rivendell como pensaba, en vez de eso encaminó a Erebor, acompañado por el Rey Bajo la Montaña. Frodo vio partir a su tío, a los enanos y a la elfa y pensó que jamás podría vivir una aventura similar.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Ana querida, espero te haya gustado. Recuerdo el día que toda ilusión fuimos a ver La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos y aunque sabíamos qué sucedería, simplemente comenzamos a llorar sin poderlo evitar y pasamos minutos y minutos y en vez de tranquilizarnos, al escuchar el diálogo final entre Bilbo y Gandalf, lo único que sucedió fue que lloramos aun más._**

**_Bueno pues, he aquí mi versión, sabes que me gusta cambiarlo todo. Sólo es para honrar ese momento entre tú y yo, en el que sólo tú yo nos entendíamos mientras el resto del mundo seguía girando._**

**_Feliz cumpleaños amiga, te quiero mucho._**

**_Y si alguien más lo leyó, ¿comentarios?_**


End file.
